


Elementary Kids And Their Shenanigans

by D8ONO



Series: Yanderes And Their Suns [3]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, M/M, Yandere Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: Elementary kids aren’t as dumb as people had thought.





	1. Just A Typical Family

“Your bento is as amazing as always!” Cu Chulainn stared into Karna’s lunch box. Two croquettes, squid sausages, eggrolls, salad, and rice with sprinkled with seaweed. 

Then, Cu looked at his own store bought sandwich. He wanted to cry. The yakisoba sandwich wasn’t that good. “Ahh... I wish my pops can cook.” The third year elementary boy complained as he looked at Karna’s lunch again.

Emiya Shirou was beside Cu. He was also looking at Karna’s box. He was holding a note and pencil, writing down what was Karna’s menu for that day. He would copy them at home. Karna’s lunch today would be Shirou’s tomorrow’s.

“You can eat this” Karna said as he handed his box to Cu.

“Really!?” Cu’s face brigthened up when he heard Karna’s offer. “Here take my yakisoba-pan!” Cu said as he put his bread on Karna’s table. He took the bento from Karna and started eating while tearing so happily.

“You sure it’s fine? Won’t your father be angry if you give your lunch away?” Emiya Shirou asked as he looked at Cu who was stuffing his mouth like a squirrel.

Karna nodded as he watched his hungry friend. He had been making some friends in elementary. Cu was his closest friend because Karna often gave him his lunch. 

“This is very delicious!” Cu said with teary eyes as he ate the sausages and the he stuffed more rice in his mouth. 

Karna took the bread and ate it. It wasn’t bad but it was so far in level comprared to Surya’s sandwiches. His father’s sandwich was just amazing. 

It was always like that at the lunch time. Cu would check on Karna’s lunch and they would trade a few days a week. Shirou would always be present to note Karna’s lunch. But Karna’s lunch was pretty normal compared to their certain classmate.

That classmate was Gilgamesh. A very friendly boy with blonde hair and red eyes. Whenever lunch time came, Gilgamesh’s maids and butler would enter the class. They took in his lunch table, and them served him a full course meal. Today, Gilgamesh was having cordon bleu steak with chips. There was also juice for his drink.

The old man butler, Moriarty, tied a cloth on Gilgamesh’s neck. “Young master, please enjoy.” Moriarty said and he stood behind Gilgamesh, lining alongside with the other maids.

At first, Gilgamesh surprised everyone with his lunch. But after months, everyone pretty much got used to it. Gilgamesh maybe rich and elite, but the boy was friendly. Sometimes the other kids would join him on his table if they were brave enough. Because butler Moriarty’s smile hid daggers as he stood behind his master, and everyone was afraid of him. 

Emiya Shirou looked at Gilgamesh’s Cordon Bleu and then he added it into his note as well. He draw the shape and added some details next to the picture, like how the color was golden and it looked crispy.

“You’re making that for tomorrow?” Cu asked as he raised his brows. He had finished eating and was not even a piece of rice was left. The box was cleaned. 

Shirou frowned. “I don’t know. Maybe, I will. But I don’t know what kind of steak is that,”Shirou looked at Gilgamesh as he elegantly cut the meat and ate it. Shirou saw cheese and ham inside it. “How... did they put the cheese and ham inside?” Shirou mumbled as he wrote the question onto his note beside the picture.

Cu saw it as well. The cheese was mozzarella and it was elastic when Gilgamesh pulled it away. He drolled. “Aww man, that looks good.” 

“Can your father make that?” Shirou asked as he looked to Karna. 

“I’ll ask papa-ue at home.”

At first, they found the calling ‘papa-ue’ weird. Because Karna was a fifth grader, most boys would be embarrassed if they call their fathers papa or daddy at this age. But Karna just didn’t care. Surya would forever be his papa-ue. Cu and Shirou laughed at the calling at first, but Karna didn’t stop. But they gotten used to it already.

  
  
  
  
—————  
  
  
  


Indra came home from his trip at three at the morning. It was another case that needed his constant presense. His client was commiting adultry and somehow killed someone who saw him and his secret lover. Indra was there to cover the client’s evil doings, also covering the fact that he was cheating, and putting all blame it on the poor maid who worked at the villa. Just another normal case for Indra.

When he came home, Surya waited from him like he always did. Supposedly he woke up at six and half to start working on the breakfast and children’s bento. Indra truly didn’t understand how Surya was still so lively with that short three hours of sleep. 

Because Indra certainly slept through the breakfast and he didn’t woke up when Surya tried to woke him. No, he did wake up, but he ignored the call and covered his face with pillow. He went back to sleep. 

Seeing how tired Indra was, Surya let him skipped the breakfast and let him sleep for five more hours. But lunch must not be skipped! “Wake up, just because today is your day off, doesn’t mean you can sleep all day.” Surya said as he say beside the sleeping man, shaking his shoulder gently to wake him. 

Indra opened his eyes while he was still laying with his back facing up. He sighed, unhappy with the reality that he was a living human and had to wake up. 

“You must not skip lunch. Let’s go. It’s ready,” Surya said as he smiled a bit, finally Indra was awake. “Good morning, Indra.”

Indra looked up and found Surya’s little smile very enticing. His case had been making him very busy. Indra had left the house for a whole two months, he only came home a day or two to see his family, and then he would leave again. Indra had been missing his quality time with his family. Especially, with his beautiful wife.

Instead of getting up, he pulled down Surya to the bed, pinning the sun under him. “Good morning.” Indra smirked quite evil-like as he greeted. Indra looked to the digital clock on his bedhead. It was one pm, Surya had let him sleep for another hour before waking him up for lunch. 

Indra’s favorite part of his day off was that the kids wouldn’t be home. Which meant he could do his wife all he like without having to care how much noise he would make. 

Ah, just looking at that flushing face under had made Indra thought about many ways to make the sun scream. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Papa-ue, Gil-kun had a chicken steak today,” Karna gave his report almost everyday about what the rich boy’s menu. At first, Surya thought his son wanted a cool lunch like this ‘Gil-kun’. Turns out, it was Karna’s classmate who asked him to ask Surya about it. “There’s cheese and ham inside the steak. Emiya asked if you know how to make it.”

“Ahh, Cordon Bleu, I know that,” Surya nodded as he put the cookies and juice at the table. Because the children would snack as soon as they came home. “I’ll make the note later.” And that was how Surya became a cooking wiki for Emiya Shirou via Karna as the messenger.

“Thank you, papa-ue.” Karna thanked.

But weirdly for the kids, somehow, their father was joining them in the table for his supposedly lunch. Even though it was three and half. “Papa, why are you having lunch now?” Raikou asked as she looked on Indra who seemed very happy as he ate his tofu.

“Well, I woke up a late.” Indra answered. It was not a total lie. He did woke up at one, and that was late. Though, what made him had his lunch just now was because he played too much. Indra had to stop because the kids were coming home and Surya had to welcome them. 

Arjuna drank his juice and ate his cookies. The juice was homemade. They no longer drink bottle juices after Surya had a juicer. The children were very healthy thanks to Surya. And the homemade juice tasted better anyway.

And of course, Arjuna sat beside Karna. Ever since the ghost incident, he refused to sit beside his father and opted to be with Karna, which was originally Surya’s seat. Making Indra to take Arjuna’s seat and Surya had his. Because Surya wanted to seat closer to Raikou who was at the middle. 

“Surya, where are you going?” Arjuna asked as Surya was leaving the room. Usually, he would join them and asked them about their classes like any lovely parent would do, and he would make the notes for Emiya. But he really had to go at the moment.

Surya blushed a bit at the question. He didn’t look back to hid the red but of course Indra knew it even without looking. Because he felt very sticky inside.

“Surya has to take a shower.” Indra answered instead. He smirked to the pale man’s back as he speak. Teasing him indirectly.

Raikou grinned to her father as she ate her cookies. Oh, Medb had taught her even more ever since they enter the elementary school. Arjuna nodded, not asking any further. He pretty much knew what his father meant. His sister had kept him updated and he finally knew what the joystick she meant. Oh, Arjuna wanted his own soon so he could play it with his own mini-sun.

“Papa-ue, why shower now?” Because Surya seemed clean and Karna didn’t understand why he would take a shower at times like this. Mini sun was very innocent. He still didn’t get what joystick the other two talked about.

Surya felt so embarrassed. He wanted to ran away but if he did, he felt like it would leak. So he excused himself and walked away. Damned Indra who kept him up until the last seconds. Surya didn’t even got the chance to clean up and had to dress up quickly and go welcome the kids directly. 

But at least, Indra was very satisfied. Having no kids at home was quite fun. Because Surya had to go, Indra would do the daily question instead. “So, how’s school?”


	2. It’s in the genes

It was after school, usually Arjuna would meet up with Karna and Raikou, and they would go home together. But that day, Arjuna didn’t walk straight to them because he was peeking from behind the shoe lockers. Karna was speaking to Cu. They two were talking about their new manga. And Arjuna didn’t like Cu.

Karna had been talking a lot of him as well when they had dinner. Karna kept praising Cu and Arjuna hated him instantly. Karna’s praises was supposed to Arjuna’s alone!

Arjuna was looking at them with his killer eyes of a yandere from behind the locker.

Karna whose back’s was facing Arjuna couldn’t see it, but Cu certainly caught the dark eyes glaring at him. A glare with murder intent. “Gah!” Cu squaled as he saw those eyes.

Karna turned his back and saw Arjuna. The boy was smiling nicely as he called. “Karna!” Arjuna ran to Karna. “Where’s Raikou?” Arjuna looked around, not to look for her, but to seem less suspicious. 

“She’s not here yet. Let’s wait.” Karna said and Arjuna nodded and smiled to Cu.

Cu sweated in cold. He was sure Karna’s brother was about to kill him. No, he was still on him. Cu could feel the hostility just with the smile alone. “Uhh...” Cu glanced to Karna. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” He said and ran away.

“Cu—“ Karna raised his hand trying to say wait but Cu was fast as hell. He was gone in matter of seconds. Karna didn’t know why his friend would leave so sudden. They weren’t done talking about the chapter they read yesterday yet. 

The two waited and waited, but Raikou wasn’t coming down. The students were one by one leaving and Karna was getting worried. Raikou always took her time but she was never this late. “I’ll go look for Raikou.”

Arjuna nodded. “I’ll wait here in case she come.”

Karna went away and Arjuna rested his back on the locker as he waited. He looked around to see if she came, but no. 

“Arjuna, why aren’t you going home yet?” It was Karna’s homeroom teacher, Gilles de Rais. A polite middle aged man. He was well liked, but Arjuna somehow didn’t trust him. Arjuna felt this man was hiding something and Karna wasn’t safe in his class. 

Gilles-sensei was very friendly to the children and he talked a lot to Karna. Karna, being good boy, he talked proudly of Arjuna and Raikou so much that Gilles knew them.

“No, sensei, I’m waiting for Karna and Raikou.” Arjuna politely answered.

“I see, be careful on your way home. Sensei is leaving now.” Gilles said and he went away.

As he walked away, he didn’t realized that he had dropped something. Arjuna picked the thing. It was laxative pills. Six of them. Gilles had constipation and he used the pills.

Oh, Arjuna was a lucky boy. Now, he had the chance to stop Cu from eating Karna’s lunch now. Arjuna had scolded Karna a few times to not give away his lunch. But Karna was just too kind and couldn’t bear seeing Cu so much in pain as he looked at his lunch. But that won’t be long. 

Arjuna opened his bag and put those pills into his bag. And the continued waiting with a smile as he planned something in his mind.

Karna returned, but he was alone. “Where’s Raikou?” Arjuna asked.

“She’s in the teachers’ office. Sensei had called papa-ue to come.” Karna explained as he looked to the gate, waiting for Surya.

Arjuna raised his brows and he straigthened himself. “What did she do?”

“Sensei caught her and Medb reading manga in class.” Karna told him the problem. 

They wait a few more minutes and Surya arrived. Who said being a housewife was an easy task? Especially when you had three children each wih their own shenanigans, it was pretty rough.

  
  
  
  
—————  
  
  
  


Later at dinner, Surya talked to Indra about Raikou reading manga containing illicit things in her class. “That Medb is bad influence, I’ve requested the teacher to move Raikou away from her seat.” 

“I’m sorry.” She frowned down as Surya scolded her. Indra sighed and told the girl not to cause any problems any further.

Secretly, when Surya went to wash the dishes and Karna went to help him, Indra told his daughter not to get caught if she want to read those things. 

“Do it in private. I am not telling you to stop doing what you like.” He whispered to the girl. He couldn’t blame her. He started around her age as well, and had been one hell of a pervert. Indra just couldn’t blame his genes.

That was Indra’s personal policy. Really, there was once when he went to beach for school trip. He swam a bit further and somehow the wave came and he lost his pants. He took the seaweed under his feet and chose to cover his head instead. _‘As long as nobody knew that’s me, everything will be fine.’_ That was how a highly functional sociopath’s way of living.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

The next morning, Arjuna offered to trade his bento with Karna. Karna being unsuspecting nodded on that.

Like usual, Karna and Cu traded their lunch. “Woah! Look at this karaage!” Cu said. His eyes were shining as he looked at the beautiful lunch box. He picked the meat with the chopstick and ate it. “It’s very good!” 

Emiya was like usual, writing down the menu. And he took out his lunch box, which was identical to Karna’s yesterday. Karna was glad Cu was happy. His lunch that day was chocolate sandwich. 

Everything was like usual. Gilgamesh had his high class lunch. The other kids would look at him, then after the lunch hour, they would return studying. 

There, Cu started to feel weird. Karna who sat on his left side saw Cu was sweating like crazy as he wrote down copy down his notes from the blackboard. Karna stood up and raised his hand. “Sensei, Cu isn’t feeling good.”

Gilles turned back and walked to the boy. “What’s wrong? Do you want to go to infirmary?” The teacher asked with very gentle smile and voice. Oh, Gilles just loved children. 

“Sensei... I need to go to the toilet...” Cu said with his pale face. 

Karna was very worried of Cu, because he walked out from the class walking in a very weird manner.

The sun still hadn’t suspected that this was Arjuna’s plan. No, he probably wouldn’t even thought about it. Because Karna trusted that boy too much.

  
  
  
  
—————  
  
  
  


That night, Arjuna got up from his bed and walked to Karna’s. “Can I sleep with you?” Arjuna asked. The boy often asked for it. 

“Un,” Karna would nod everytime. He moved a bit to the left. It was out of habit to sleep in the left side if he share a bed with Arjuna becase the window was next to him. 

Arjuna smiled as he get to Karna’s bed. He went under the covers and laid on his side as he looked at the mini-sun. Karna did the same pose and the both looked to each other. “I like you, Karna.” Arjuna said as he hugged the pale boy.

Karna was very innocent. He hugged back. “I like you too, Arjuna.” He answered honestly. But the definition of his like and Arjuna’s were very different. While Karna does like Arjuna very much, for the boy had been very special since they were younger, he didn’t meant it romantically. For Karna, Arjuna was his little brother that he need to protect.

“Karna, you’re having P.E tomorrow right?”

“Ah,” Karna nodded. “At fourth class. We’ll be playing soccer tomorrow.” The boy said and smiled. He loved competitive sports very much. If only they had P.E everyday. 

On contary, Arjuna was more indoor type. He prefer books and maths. Playing with other children wasn’t his hobby aside from Karna. But that wasn’t important. What important was Karna confirming his P.E hour. 

Arjuna slept very well that night.


	3. But You Promised!

Arjuna once saw Holmes, the neighbor high-school kid who lived a few streets away, used magnifying glass to create fire on a piece of paper with his friend in glasses. Those two were wuite weirdos as Arjuna sometimes witnessed them two doing some weird things at children’s park. And Karna’s P.E time was right when the sun shone straight into his class. 

Arjuna faked being sick and asked the teacher if he could go to infirmary. Then, he went to Karna’s class instead. His class was empty because they all went out five minutes ago. 

The boy put the magnifying glass on the window. Only the glass, Arjuna took the holder off. And he sticked it there. Nobody will notice it because it looked exactly like the window. Adjuna also had counted the exact distance and used physics formula to do it perfectly. The light was focused onto Cu’s table and Arjuna put the boy’s book and opened it to the first page. The he sprayed Raikou’s cologne on it. Because it would fasten the burning. Arjuna had read the chemicals in it and was sure it would work.

Arjuna had made the hypothesis on this. It would not burn soon, but maybe in 45 to 60 minutes, it would. 

The boy left the class with a smile and he went to infirmary. 

Karna was kicking the ball and Cu was chasing him. He was on the opposite team and was trying to get the ball. When the two boys played the ball, the others stopped moving because both Cu and Karna were too fast to follow.

The teacher had to bail them out or the whole class wouldn’t get to play. The two boys sat at the chair as they watch the game on. “How’s your stomach?” Karna asked, remembered his friend was really pale yesterday.

Cu grinned. “Meh, I’m okay. Probably ate something wrong,” He said, still hadn’t thought of the possibility of Karna’s bento being drugged. “Probably the instant porridge I ate at the morning.”

“I see.” Karna nodded slightly and returned his focus to the game. 

Cu took his bottle and drank the water. “Hey, Karna, why is your brother so weird?” 

“What do you mean?” Karna asked back. He didn’t like it when people called Arjuna weird, but he had to ask first before making assumptions that Cu meant it the bad way. 

Cu scratched his head. “His eyes are scary.”

Karna was confused. While he had heard many people saying his eyes were scary, none said it about Arjuna. Plus Arjuna’s eyes were fine, and the boy was very sweet to Karna. “Arjuna’s eyes aren’t scary.”

“He looked at me with that kind of.... duarr... I’ll burn you, kind of eyes,” Cu said, making hand signals moving his fingers around as he looked up. “Do you understand?”

“Un,” Karna nodded. “But Arjuna’s not like that. Arjuna’s a good person.”

Emiya Shirou looked at them and wondered how the hell did they communicate and understand each other. As he looked at his two friends, he noticed something was wrong from their class. “Sensei! Sensei! Fire!”

The teacher went to the office to rang the fire alarm and the others went to the class to check what had happened. 

It wasn’t anything serious. They could deal with the fire themselves. Mysteriously, only Cu’s table was burnt to ashes while the tables next to him were very fine.

Later, it became known as one of the seven school mysteries. The chair that suddenly burns for no reason.

Cu felt his life was going downhill. He had gotten six times stomach ache that sent him to toilet crying. His table was burnt down and he didn’t know how it happened. Cu Chulainn knew he had rank E of luck, but it was never this bad. 

“Are you okay?” Karna asked his friend who was stressing over his life. “Do you want my bento?” The boy offered his lunch. He opened it and showed Cu the content. It seemed delicious, but Cu was afraid of eating things now.

“I’m good. I’m skipping lunch.” Cu said. He didn’t want to eat anything cold anymore. He would rather eat hot boiled eggs because it would be safe and he wouldn’t get any stomach pain. 

Cu looked at his table. It was a new one, the school replaced it. “Will this table burn too?” He asked in fear.

  
  
  
  
—————  
  
  
  


They went home and Surya welcomed them nicely. The kids sat on the table and Surya gave them cakes and tea. 

As soon as Karna sat down, he took out his notebook and another new notebook and started copying. Even though he had his homework that he needed to do, but he chose to do this first.

Surya sat across Karna. He rested his chin as he looked at the boy writing. Karna hadn’t touched his cake Raikou had finished hers. Arjuna was eating his while doing his homework. “Why are you copying your own notes?” Surya asked.

“The exam is next week. Cu’s notebook got burned,” Karna said without looking up. He was copying as fast as he could. “Cu need to study or he will fail.” This friend was already in panic copying the other notes. Because next week would be exam week and Cu lost all his books.

“What...?” Surya tried to imagine how Cu’s notebook got burnt. “Did his house burn?”

“No,” Raikou answered instead. “His table burns! It’s one of the seven mysteries. The second table from the right side on the last row will burn!”

Surya knew the school mysteries, for example the toilet mystery Hanako-san, but a burning table was a new one. “Huh...? How did a table burn though?”

“Dunno.” Raikou answered and shrugged. Arjuna acted as if he didn’t know about it and kept focusing on his homework.

“Next week is exam week, I’ll help Cu.” Karna said and glanced to his father briefly.

Surya couldn’t help but smile at his very gentle boy. “I’ll help you with that,” he said and he took over the note. “You should eat your cake and do your homework.” Surya’s hand started copying the notes.

The suns were good people. Surya helped to copy a lot of notes. He chose to sleep late just to copy more, Indra complained about it. Why bother copying notes for a random kid? Indra just didn’t understand Surya’s logic behind this.

Cu held the note highly as he looked with shining and teary eyes. He thought he would totally fail his exams next week because he couldn’t study. But his ass was saved. “You dad’s so cool!” Cu said he looked at the notes. They were very neatly written.

At this point, Arjuna was getting sadder more than angry. Seeing Karna’s effort to help Cu had made Arjuna wonder if Karna prefer Cu more than him. 

Arjuna felt betrayed. _Even though Karna said he likes me. Why does he spend so much time for that kid!?_

Arjuna was peeking at Karna and Cu again from behind the shoe locker. The two were talking and Cu was grinning so wide. Arjuna’s chest hurt just from watching. Then Cu brofisted Karna. “See ya!” The blue haired boy said and he left, running. “Thanks again!”

Arjuna came out after Cu left, and Karna was surprised. The boy’s face was flat but Karna could feel him being upset. “What’s wrong, Arjuna?”

“Karna, do you like Cu that much?” Arjuna straightly asked. He was done beating the bush for a week. If burning Cu’s table didn’t work and giving him laxatives didn’t shoo him away, Arjuna didn’t know what else would work. Arjuna wasn’t as extreme as his father who would destroy one’s life just to get what he wanted.

Karna raised his brows. He didn’t understand why Arjuna would as that. But he answered honestly. “Ah, I like Cu.” 

Arjuna wanted to cry from that answer. He frowned down. “But you promised that we will always be together... You promised that we’ll get married when we grow up.”

“Eh?” Karna looked up to the ceiling, trying to remember when he made that promise. He did remember promised Arjuna to stay together a few times when they were younger, but he didn’t remember the marriage promise. “When is that?” Karna asked.

Arjuna gasped in disbelief. He couldn’t believe Karna had forgotten their promise. “You don’t remember?” 

“Sorry, I don’t.” Karna answered straightly.

Arjuna got very upset and he ran away. Leaving Karna and headed home by himself. 

Raikou came just right when Arjuna started running. “Arara, what happened?” She asked Karna. “Why did Juna leave?” The girl was clueless, but Karna was as clueless as well. 

Karna shrugged. “I don’t know.”


	4. Mini-Sun Was Tame Compared to Big-Sun

Arjuna was running to home, halfway on it, he stopped and looked behind. He was waiting if Karna would chase after him. There was no one coming for him. 

The boy decided to change his direction. He didn’t want to go home. Arjuna ran to the small park a bit further. He crouched under the slider house and sat inside there. He hid his head in between his knees. 

Arjuna got his heart broken again. _Karna’s a big liar!_

Arjuna hate it when Karna smile to other people aside from him and his family. Cu Chulainn was not even that good, he was just a normal guy. _I am way better than that Cu!_

 _Surya chose father, even Karna didn’t pick me._ The boy cried. When Surya rejected him, Arjuna had to accept his loss because he knew he couldn’t win from his father. But a random boy? Arjuna was confident he was better.

Karna wanted to chase after Arjuna, but he couldn’t leave Raikou on her own. He had the feeling that he was obligied to take her home before he go after Arjuna. He was their big brother after all.

Karna walked Raikou to the street of their home and left. Surya was outside the home, sweeping as he waited for the kids. “Where’s Karna and Arjuna?” The sun father asked, seeing only the his girl was home.

“Juna ran away,” The girl told him. She looked troubled as she tried to explain the situation. “Karna’s looking for him.”

“Arjuna run away?” Surya’s uneasiness was growing. Call him overprotective, but he was a worry-wart. He imagined the worst. “What happened!?” He asked as he put the broom on the wall. He walked a bit further out to the street to check if the boys would return, and they weren’t.

Raikou shooked her head as she frowned. “I don’t know. But Arjuna seemed upset.”

If Indra was here, he probably would say something about the boys getting into fight and would leave them alone. That was how Indra was, but not Surya. The sun waited for a few more minutes but the boys weren’t returning. “Raikou, can you wait here? I’ll go look for them.”

The girl nodded and Surya left for his search. Surely both of them shouldn’t be far.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna ran as he looked around. He had been running for some time and the sun was slowly setting down. It was around five, Karna was sure about it. He had visited a few streets away, but Arjuna was nowhere to be seen.

Karna almost ran passed the mini park when he saw a pair of legs under the slider house. Karna could recognize it instantly.

Karna walked into there and bent down. “Arjuna?” The small sun called and confirmed it was him. He entered the slider house. “Are you okay?”

Arjuna looked to Karna, his eyes were still reddish from his crying. “Why are you here?”

Karna sat down beside Arjuna. “I’m looking for you.”

Arjuna pouted and buried his face again into his knees. “You don’t even like me! Why bother!? You don’t even remember your promise!”

Karna shrugged a little. He really didn’t remember making any promise about marriage. “Sorry, I really don’t remember it,” Karna apologized. “But I never said I don’t like Arjuna.” 

Arjuna peeked a bit on the boy on his right side. “But you said you like that Cu.”

“Un,” Karna nodded. “I like you too.”

Arjuna narrowed his eyes to the sun. “That doesn’t make sense. You can only like one person!”

Karna was getting more confused with this matter. “Why can I only like one person?”

Arjuna was getting angry over this talk. Everytime Karna opened his mouth, it added more fuel to his anger. “Shut up! Go with that Cu. I don’t care anymore!”

“Cu is my friend.” 

“What am I to you then!? Another friend!?”

Karna shook his head. “You’re not a friend,” those words hurt Arjuna even more. If he was not a friend, what was he? _Just a person stuck to be your brother because Surya married father?_ Karna touched Arjuna’s shoulder. “Arjuna’s special to me.” 

Arjuna’s anger subsided a bit as Karna smiled to him. He was still mad, just lesser. “Why don’t you remember our promise then!?”

“Sorry...” Karna apologized again. “Sorry.”

“Promise me then, that you’ll be my wife!” 

“Eh?” Karna was taken aback for a while. 

“You don’t want!?”

“No, it’s not like that,” Karna felt the situation was getting more awkward. He didn’t want to make Arjuna sadder. But suddenly agreeing to marriage was also a bit hard. Karna sat there for some time while Arjuna looking staring at him. The small sun nodded. “I understand.” It was not like Karna had anyone he liked more than Arjuna.

“Promise?”

“Un,” Karna nodded again. “I promise.”

This time, Karna had signed an unvoidable pact with the demon. Arjuna finally smiled. But Karna felt that smile was a little off. It was almost like the one Cu described.

Arjuna remembered how his father did it. He touched Karna’s chin and raised it a little. Arjuna pressed his lips on Karna’s. It was their first kiss and the sealing kiss.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Arjuna held on Karna’s hand as they two walked home. Surya found them and he was really angry. “Where did you two go!?”

“Sorry, papa-ue.” Surya’s eyes were so scary. Even Karna never seen his father being so mad. Arjuna was even more shocked, because Surya had been all gentle and kind the whole time. 

“Tch.” Surya clicked his tongue as he looked down to the kids. 

Arjuna gulped as he glanced away from Surya. “I’m sorry, Surya.”

Surya looked at the kids for a few more seconds with his arms crossed. Then he sighed. “You’re worrying me to death. Don’t do that anymore.” The sun-father scolded them and the boys nodded.

Later that night, Surya told Indra about Karna and Arjuna running away from home for two hours. “Isn’t that normal?” Indra asked as he sat at the couch with his family. He eyed the boys and then to Surya. Indra smirked at his wife. “Did you forget how you were when you were their age?”

“How’s Surya when he was younger?” Raikou asked, totally interested in the topic. And Surya felt so threatened with it.

“Oh, he often run off somewhere and climb on neighbor’s tree,” Indra smiled and answered nonchalantly while Surya was internally screaming. “Also, he fought stray dogs. Even the dobermans were scared of him.” Indra chuckled as he remembered his childhood. He was always watching Surya pulling off crazy things. Indra was called ‘coward’ for not joining the fight. But he was unaffected, for he had a working brain.

Surya covered his face in his hands. He wanted to cry when he remembered how wild he was as a child. True, compared to Karna, Surya was way more a troublemaker. Karna was so tame and silent compared to him. “Stop that! Don’t say anymore!” Surya begged.

“Also Surya was a yankee, he—“ Indra’s mouth was pressed with Surya’s palm. His wife was looking at him with begging eyes, ‘please say no more’ he spoke to Indra internally. Indra simply smiled. Because he didn’t had to speak for this conversation to continue.

“Papa-ue, what is a yankee?”

Surya sweated cold as the children stared at him directly. No way Surya could explain to them what yankee was. Damned Indra for causing all of this. And Indra was smiling so happy, enjoying Surya’s internal panic while he still covers Indra’s mouth. Fearing that he would say more. “Uhh... it’s a kind uhhh... it’s...” Surya didn’t know how to lie properly. “Uhh... it’s a secret.”

Of course, Indra would told them in secret what yankee meant. Surya was just a big troublemaker at his youth. The gang often came to him because they felt Surya was picking a fight with his eyes. Even though he was just a good person born with scary eyes. But thanks to that, he actually became good in fighting. 

And somehow, Surya became quite popular with the gangsters and a lot of them tried to woo him. Surya would beat them again. Thanks to that, Indra changed his plan on confessing. Because he loved himself.

Surya also got banned from three all-you-can-eat restaurant because he ate too much and wouldn’t leave.

But anyway, Indra loved him this way. 

Karna was very shocked to find out that his gentle and kind papa-ue was a bad boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next fic will be when they are high schoolers. Yes, it will contain lemons.


End file.
